


I'm not leaving

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Other, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not leaving

He felt like his head was going to explode. His body was weak and he wanted to puke. There was this voice in the back of his head saying that the good thing was that he didn’t have to go to any classes right now. He heard the door open and glancing at whoever was entering in the room.

“Rae…”He whined after noticing his sister standing in the door. Raven maked a disgusted face for seeing him all sweaty and with a dirty nose. He looks like he was six again.

“Headache?” She asked and he just nodded. She slammed the door in loudest way possible, giggling when he jump slightly in the bed. He glares at her.

“I’m going to die” He said while hidding under the covers. She rolled her eyes and grabbed at a tissue box and sit in his bed pulling the sheets from him.

“Don’t be so dramatic” She said while grabbing a tissue and starting to clean his nose. She grabbed another tissue and then starting cleaning his forehead“Now try to sleep, Ok? Is better than stay all day staring at the ceiling” She said while standing, He quickly grabing her wrist.

“Wait! Stay here until I sleep!”

“huh? Qrow you’re not six anymore, I don’t need to do this for you to sleep” He just keep staring at her “Alright, but when you get better I’m so gonna use that against you” She said, sitting at his side, He was grabbing her hand like he used to do when they were children and he was too scared to sleep alone. Raven smilled at the memory and start to pet his head gentle.

"Stay here until I sleep" He said one more time. This time he sounded grumpy, Probably embarassed for sounding like a child. Raven smiled. 

"Don't worry, Qrow. I'm not leaving" She said while watch he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I hope that whoever is reading this likes this and I'm really sorry for any spelling error (I'm not very good with english, so I'm really sorry!)


End file.
